


pink

by rainbeep



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, WHEN U SPITBALL WITH ANOTHER RP BLOG AND THIS HAPPENS ..., comic timelines ... speedforce universe hopping ... u know, i know there would usually be a giant age gap OK but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: “A mass murderer with respect? Told you, not all bad.” / Irey and Jason have a weird friendship. Platonic fluff, smooches.





	pink

     He hadn’t really _felt_  it, but he _knew_.

     He’d been around long enough to know how Wally worked - and even though the idea made him feel fucking _ancient_ , his daughter wasn’t much different, and this wasn’t the _first_  time she had swung by to bother him.

     “How bored _are_  you?” He calls, already feeling the claws of annoyance on his being. He follows the breeze she created, peering upward where she now sat above him, resting on a fire escape. Her feet kicked, a wide grin overcoming her face, her lips bright pink - something he noticed even in the dim street lighting. His stomach sank, reaching to rip his helmet off of his head.

     “ _Damn it_ ,” he hissed, pulling the bottom hem of his shirt up to rub the cosmetic off of it. “You know how much of a _bitch_  this is to clean?”

     “Have fun with it,” she said cheerfully. When he peered back up, she had her elbows on her knees, folded over to watch him: a cat watching it’s prey. The look on her face reminded him, momentarily, of Selina, his teeth grinding together as he did little but smear the pink mark. 

     “Don’t you have _patrol_ , or something?”

     “Mmhm. But it’s quiet,” she said, her voice carrying, echoing off of buildings. For a moment, he couldn’t directly pinpoint where it came from. Jason jerked his gaze back up to the creaking fire escape, empty.

     “I’m gonna tell your dad you’re off route and kissing _villains_ ,” Jason spat, listening to the teenage girl _laugh_  where he couldn’t see her. It sent a wave of unease up his spine, the eerie giggles. 

     For a moment, it _was_  quiet. He looked down to his helmet, spitting on the surface and trying to rid the smear of pink. And for a moment, he thought she’d retreated - then he felt a sliver of a hand, a whisper of fingertips on his jaw, the same feeling on his skin as getting too close to an old television. The kind of static that raised the hair on the back of his neck.

     And then something soft on his cheek.

     “You little -”

     “You’re no _villain_ ,” she chimed, now sitting on top of a closed dumpster. She’d removed her goggles, checking her teeth for lipstick in their reflection. Most of the pigment was gone by now, anyway.

     “ _What the fuck -_ I’m a murderer, Irey, ” he said, exasperated, torn between wiping his cheek and the helmet. At least his face was _hidden_  under the helmet - he could go home and scrub the speedster off of him later. “ _God_ , you’re dumb.”

     Another hum now. Her lips quirked once more, entirely cheshire and teasing.

     “See, _Damian_  has even called me worse. You’re not so _bad_ , Red.”

     “That’s because he has no respect for anyone but his damn dog.”

     “A mass murderer with respect? _Told you_ , not all bad.”

     And without realizing it, he chucked, shaking his head. No _wonder_  Batman had never liked her kind. They were just like him, weren’t they? Softhearted. At least speedsters seemed willing to admit their shortcomings.

     “I have Dick’s number in my communicator,” he said, “And he can patch me through to your _father_. As soon as I get this _damn_  lip gloss - “

     “Lipstick.”

     “ -- _fucking lipstick_  off of my helmet, I’m going to call them and tell them both, in _explicit detail_ , that you’re cities away from your post and going around kissing _adult men._ I’m sure your _daddy_  would love to hear that, _Iris_.”

     A beat of silence. His eyes meet hers as she slides off of the dumpster lid, cheeks dimpled and an unconcerned air to her gait. 

     “Don’t call me that. Only _Damian_  calls me that,” she said, rolling her eyes. A white tissue appeared in her hand, approaching him as she wiped the remains of her lipstick from her mouth.

     “Whatever you say, kiddo. I’m still calling your dad.”

     “Go for it,” she said, dropping the makeup wipe on his helmet. “Hearing you laugh for once was worth it. I’ll see you around.”

     “Please _don’t_.”

     He could hear her snort as he rubbed away what was left of the mark she’d made.


End file.
